Mystique Candy
by habs
Summary: One kid's adenture through life and dreams.


I was driving my Oscar Myer wiener bus too school, and as I got to Charleston, I saw 5 dogs just in the middle of the road having sex, this came as a suprise to me, I thought that only 4 dogs could have sex at one time. Still confused, I flipped a bitch and decided to join the 5 dogs. Now just imagine 5 dogs and one human...well yeah know. It was pretty fun, and I got a lot of pleasure and joy out of it, and I felt bad with not giving something in return, so I called my magical purple elephant to come pick us up. But it turns out, that the little magical elephant called in sick today, out of luck, one of the dogs called his lonely broke fairy God mother, who just happened to have a mystic flying carpet. We had to wait an hour or two, and it was already the tea hour, and thought we could go get some coffee since it was tea hour. We walked to the local 7-11, and it turns out that as we were getting here that they had just chanced their name to 8-12. We didn't care, so we all decided to go buy some sinking piano's. by this time out little fairy God mother was already waiting 13.5 minutes for us, and one of the talking dogs saw her drinking a beer, we didn't want her to leave, and thought it would be a good opportunity to get a few beers. We started walking down back to the road where all of a sudden a bank appears, and this black van pulls up, and grabs us all in, and drives off. Now this was quite a scary van, no seats or toilets! There were 2 people in the van, one red male, and one she-male with a beard. at first me and the talking dogs didn't accept them to say this, but they had a big plan about robbing this bank what just appeared. They gave us the gist of the plan, and it all sounded good to us. not wanting to waste time, we go down the street and end UN in India, now India is not all what it's cracked up to be, there is tons of greenish yellow aliens just roaming the streets, and it's a pretty big place with no people, there, however is a lot of catfish what actually own this town. But we must get back to the original story I was telling you all about!!! There is no time says Bilbo Bagginess to his female friend Wendy!! This man is going to die, he needs a heart now! Wendy-doctor, we have no time for a heart transplant, the new episode of friends is coming on soon! I hear Rachel is having a girl baby!!  
  
Doctor- **slaps wendey** you stupid bitch, friends can wait whoa, I dont know where that came from! But we must now get back to my story now where was I. Oh yes......back to India! Our adventure lead us to their glass store. now this was an unusual glass store when we got their there was noting but hydrogen bombs! This was getting weird now said Smelly. A man in a human flesh suite comes down walking the stairs smoking a cigar. His name was Zen.  
  
Zen- I hear you and your 5 dog friends are interested in buying a hydrogen bomb, lets get to the basic's.  
  
How much do you have to spend?  
  
Dustin-Well, were looking for one what could blow all the water out of the ocean, killing all sea life.  
  
Zen- Aw yes, very good choice, i know exactly wont you need. Zen walks over to a bookself, and pulls down a book, the book case flips over, and on the other side, is filled with tons and tons of hydrogen bombs. Zen then points out a bomb called the "DeltromaticeitherclassM"  
  
Zen-This beauty right here will cost you, 18.9 million dollars. Do you want to spend that much?  
  
Dustin-make it 19.7 million, and you got your self a deal!  
  
Zen Playing hard ball huh? Tell you what, I will sell it for 23 million, and that is my final offer!  
  
Dustin-That seems fair to me. **pulls out wallet, and drops a family size pack of condoms on the floor*  
  
Dustin-opps, sorry about that, I was saving those for when I get a girlfriend.  
  
Zen- I see it's been a long time huh?  
  
Dustin-too long!  
  
Zen-enough! Now, I'm going to take you back to Vegas with my electormagnetic-super-duper nifty time machine! and you are the weakest link, good bye! 


End file.
